


Magazine

by wimblydonner



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Community: ff_yuri_drabble, F/F, Humor, Porn Magazines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikku investigates a risque souvenir in the Celsius bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magazine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Final Fantasy Yuri Drabble prompt: _Lost_.

Paine had just settled in for what was _supposed_ to be a quiet evening on the Celsius: Yuna was reading, and she was gazing out the window at the passing clouds.  
  
But that was when her girlfriend marched out of the bathroom, smirking and holding something behind her back. " _Lost_ something, Dr. P.?"  
  
"...Not that I know of."  
  
"Maybe ... something printed? Something ... naughty?" Rikku teased. She came up behind Paine and waved a magazine in her face. "Way to leave your jill-off material in the bathroom, hun. Real subtle."  
  
It was _Playviera: Ladies of Mysidia_. On the cover, a white mage blushed as she struggled to keep her robe closed over her ample chest. Paine raised an eyebrow. "That's, uh, not mine."  
  
Rikku started to look a little annnoyed. "Seriously, Paine, I'm not going to be upset if you want to look at porn once in a while, so there's no reason to _lie_ to me about it."  
  
"Thanks, but ... I swear I've never seen that before. She's cute, though."  
  
"Oh, yeah, then who put it there? The Smut Fairy?"  
  
Then another voice spoke up. "...it's mine. I left it there. I'm sorry."  
  
" _Yu-nie_!"


End file.
